


Sevenmas Surprise

by AzraelGFG



Series: A Family Hound [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Corona - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, POV Sandor Clegane, Sevenmas, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: After his daughter's graduation ceremony got canceled due to the Corona pandemic, Sandor thinks of something special for this year's Sevenmas.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark & Serena Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: A Family Hound [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226339
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Sevenmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts), [LittleCligane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCligane/gifts), [Yetis_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yetis_girl/gifts), [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts).



> Little belated Christmas Story.

Sandor was making coffee hearing Serena talk to somebody loudly on her phone from her room.

It was Serena’s third year at university and her last semester of her bachelor. This should have been a happy event for all of them if not the Corona pandemic had come over Westeros.

It had started with rumors about the new flu in Yi Ti, but the first cases had quickly started spread in Westeros. The government in King’s Landing had underestimated the risk of the new virus and so it had the chance to spread in all of Westeros causing the economy to shut down and send many people into unemployment while the companies desperately tried to prevent bankruptcy. Lucky for them the governor of the North had quickly recognized the risk and listened to his experts of science and economy and so the worse economic collapse had been prevented in the North at least.

Nevertheless, many people had lost their jobs and were now fearing for their future. Several families they know didn’t know how to pay their bills in just a few months when all their savings would be gone. Sandor was glad that this had luckily not affected his family.

Sansa’s job was safe now that she had gotten her professorship just a year ago at Winterfell University. Sansa had all she needed and even had gotten extra money for her research, due to its relation to the virus’s genome. Sandor had only understood half of what Sansa had told him but apparently, her group had been the first to identify a certain binding motive by some fancy technique allowing it to be sequenced and though be one starting point for a potential vaccine. Her group had even been able to publish a paper out of the data in a high impact journal.

Sandor hasn’t lost his job either. He was so long at his company that it was on one hand difficult to lay him off and on the other hand the company would not let go of so much experience if possible. Some of his younger colleagues had been fired though, while most of the people in the company were now in home office.

So far, his family hadn’t any financial impact due to the pandemic, but Serena’s studies had been affected.

In spring when the pandemic had gotten out of hand and the lockdown had been necessary, Serena’s university in White Harbor had shut down completely not allowing any exams to be written or lab rotations to be held. His daughter had already been ahead of her schedule and was preparing to start her bachelor thesis in spring already, but due to the circumstances, she could do nothing but sit in her dorm for nearly three months. She hadn’t even been able to return home, due to the travel restrictions. Sandor had tried to zoom with his daughter as often as possible and calm her down. Ultimately, she had been able to return to university and do her bachelor’s research in the group she had wanted, but nevertheless her plan to be finished months earlier and use the remaining time until her master would start with a journey to Braavos with Edric. Even if she had been able to finish in time due to the strict traveling restrictions, she wouldn’t have been able to travel to Braavos anyway. The city had put strict rules into place that didn’t allow anyone from Westeros to the city until the pandemic was under control.

Serena was visibly frustrated at this. Sandor knew his daughter had worked her ass off the last few years just to be done earlier and then it had been all for naught.

Luckily, she had Edric at least. After his military service, he had also enrolled at the WHU for an informatics program with focus on Deep Learning and AI. He still had three semesters to go until he would have his degree. He was affected way harsher by the pandemic due to exams being postponed to unknown dates and classes being cancelled left and right. Still, he managed to lift Serena's mood in the whole situation. Sandor was glad his daughter had found a boyfriend like Edric.

When Serena had been done with her research the travel restrictions had luckily been lifted a little and with a clean Corona test, no a SARS-CoV 2 test, like Sansa and his daughter always reminded him, she had been able to return home.

She had immediately started to write together her research results in a thesis and spent most of the time in her room writing at her computer. Sandor did his best to support his daughter with snacks, coffee, and everything she might need, while Sansa helped her with feedback on her data interpretation and figures before she had it printed and sent it to the university.

While Sandor had organized a small bottle of champagne and Sansa had made a large celebration cake, Serena’s celebration mood had lightly been off that day she sends in her thesis.

Her friends in White Harbor had planned to celebrate the day they handed in their thesis’ together in the party area of the city. And now nothing of this had happened.

It had only taken a few weeks until Serena had heard of her results and as expected she had gotten a straight A on her thesis resulting in an A- as the final grade of her degree.

Sandor had been so happy for his daughter. All her hard work had paid off in the end letting her graduate in the top 1% of her program.

“Well, that’s bullshit,” Serena said loudly. “Yes…yes…it is still bullshit. I mean somehow, they could make it work if they wanted, but they just don’t want to…why? Because they are assholes that’s why…ok bye.”

“Everything alright, little one?” Sandor asked.

“Well, we just got a mail telling us that our graduation ceremony is cancelled due to ‘corona restrictions’,” Serena said angrily.

“Well, isn’t that to be expected?” Sandor asked.

“Probably, but the economy faculty still gets their graduation ceremony even though it was scheduled at the same date as ours, probably because the parents of these students spent large sums to the university every year!”

“I get why you are angry, but it is not that bad…” Sandor started but his daughter interrupted him.

“Not that bad?” she asked. “I waited my whole life for this moment! I wanted to get my degree on stage, while you and Mama would sit in the audience watching me. And now everything is spoiled due to this shitty virus,” she said and Sandor saw tears well in his daughter’s eyes.

He embraced his daughter and she sobbed against his chest, while he gently rubbed her back.

“I know, my darling girl. Nobody had expected everything to be this difficult this year. I know it’s not fair to any of you who worked so hard no can’t enjoy the fruits of your hard labor, but better days will come someday.”

“Yes, I know. I know I should be grateful. We didn’t get sick this year and neither one of you lost your job. Still…,” his daughter whispered.

“I know,” he said. “I know.”

***

That evening he sat on the couch with Sansa snuggled up against him after Serena had already gone to bed watching some TV before they would go to bed as well.

“It’s so sad for the students this year that they won’t have a graduation ceremony,” Sansa said.

“Aye, though Serena told me that apparently, some have at her university, but that it is probably related to big money going to university.”

“It’s always the same shit everywhere with money opening doors,” Sansa said annoyed.

“Yes…”

“My mother asked if we want to come for Sevenmas this year,” Sansa told him.

“Is it allowed?” Sandor asked.

“Well, according to the latest update it is allowed for families with up to six members and up to twenty if they tested negative three days beforehand.”

“Yeah sure. Would be nice to spend time with the family in these hard times,” Sandor said. “And I have an idea of how we can give Serena her graduation ceremony in a way.”

“Nice, I’ll write to my mother she can expect us and I am curious to hear what you have in mind.”

***

This year Sandor was more excited than usual for Sevenmas. Everything was in place like he had planned it. Catelyn and Ned had immediately agreed to help and Arya had also told them she would help. Sansa’s little sister had somehow managed to make all of Sansa’s brothers come to this Sevenmas as well.

Edric had agreed of course as well. He had made sure that Serena didn’t expect anything and according to him his daughter had no clue.

They had it all set up in a way that Serena wouldn’t expect all of her uncles etc. to be there and Sandor was so excited to see his daughter's face.

Sansa had made sure to pack Serena’s academic dress and hat in secret and until Sandor the worse part had been for Sandor to keep his own mouth shut.

They picked up Edric from the train station before they had driven to Sansa’s parents’ house.

Sevenmas eve had been spent just like always at the Stark house eating the traditional potato salad with sausages. Ned had gotten a few of his best wine bottles from the cellar and they enjoyed the whole evening after exchanging presents. Sansa got him an expensive bottle of 20-year-old single malt from the Vale, while he had gotten her a limited first edition book of the hundred most influential scientist and their lives of the last four centuries.

For Serena and Edric they got some money, which they wanted to save for travelling once the pandemic was over and in return, his daughter had gotten them a voucher for a wellness weekend at a noble hotel on the Bear Island.

They played board games and some round of charade until they ultimately departed for the night.

***

On Sevenmas they had a large breakfast in the late morning and then Edric took Serena for a walk as he had promised and Sandor took that opportunity to set everything up.

“Alright,” Sandor said. “You know this is supposed to be a graduation, so be excited as if it was a real one. When Edric returns I will go outside to hand Serena her academic dress and hat and you all stay here while Sansa will call for Serena’s name to come in and then you all start to cheer, understood?”

“Of course, Sandor,” Arya said slightly annoyed. “We already understood what to do the first ten times you explained it to us after they went for their walk.”

Everybody had to laugh lightly. It seems he took this all a little too serious. He wanted it to be the perfect surprise for his daughter.

His phone vibrated and he saw Edric’s message that they would be here in five minutes.

“Alright, Edric writes they will be here in five minutes,” Sandor said and Sandor approached him. She had dressed in her own academic dress and wore the same hat she had worn when she had gotten her master's degree. Sandor still remembered how he had decorated it according to a guide on the internet. Back then Serena had just been a baby, but nevertheless, she had helped him in a way with it. She had made handprints on top of it.

“It’s really nice that you organized all of that. I am sure she will love it,” Sansa said and kissed his cheek.

The doorbell rang and Sandor looked around once again in the living room where all Stark’s were already excited to celebrate the first grandchild’s graduation.

Sandor opened the door and let them in. Edric helped Serena out of her cloak before he went into the living room.

Serena sensed that something was off, usually, Edric would obviously not have left Serena standing there right like that.

“Is something?” Serena asked slightly confused.

“No,” Sandor said. “We are just so proud of you.”

“Okaaaaaay,” Serena said still confused as he hugged her. “What is going on Papa?”

“Here, you need to dress up,” he said as he handed her the academic gown and hat.

“I don’t understand…?” Serena asked when they heard Sansa call from the living room.

“We know we can’t give you a graduation as you expected it to be, but you can still have the feeling of your family celebrating with you,” Sandor said. “Come.”

Serena quickly put her hat on her head and dressed in the gown, before they both entered the living room.

“Graduation class 2020: Serena Elynore Minisa Stark, Bachelor of Science in molecular Bioscience,” Sansa said proudly and started applauding as did all other Starks started to cheer and applaud.

Of course, Serena had already achieved her real degree so Sansa had made a degree herself handing it to Serena for making her parents “the proudest parents in the world”.

Serena was visibly overwhelmed with emotions seeing her whole extended family celebrate her achievement.

Sansa handed their daughter the degree and then hugged her before Serena turned to the family.

“Thank you, thank you so much for this. You have no meaning what this means to me,” Serena said happily. “I love you all.”

The other Starks cheered once more before Ned asked if anyone wanted some mulled wine until dinner, which Cat was already cooking since the morning.

“This was your idea, wasn’t it?” Serena asked Sandor as the remaining members already spread themselves and watched TV or played with their tablets.

“Yes, it was your father’s idea,” Sansa said. “As always he couldn’t stand to see you not get your graduation ceremony as you expected.”

“And you knew about this as well?” his daughter asked Edric.

“Yep. My job was to keep you in darkness and it seemed I did a good job.”

“Oh yes, you did. I had no idea,” Serena said. “I am so grateful. Especially you Papa. There can’t be a better father than you.”

His daughter hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek afterward, before Arya’s twins demanded her attention needing her to complete their team for the next round of charade with Arya, Robb, and Rickon.

Sandor was happy that he had been able to make this Sevenmas special to her. He and Sansa spent the remaining afternoon playing charade with the others until Catelyn called for dinner.

Like always Cat had outdone herself serving tons of food, while Ned had again the perfect wine for every dish. After dinner, Rickon called for another round of charade, but by now everybody complained that they had played it too often this Sevenmas, and Rickon a little grumpy agreed to play a game Catelyn and Ned had created.

Ned attached his laptop to the TV, with a little help of Jon when he couldn’t make his desktop appear on the screen, and opened up a folder full of pictures.

Ned would open up photos of their family from all the years and the children had to guess who was on the picture and where and when it had been taken.

Catelyn of course knew all of them, since she had taken most of them.

It was a nice game and Sandor even saw a few pictures of events Sansa had never told him about. Overall, they had a lot of fun the whole evening until the first decided to depart for the night until only Cat, Ned, Sansa, Sandor, Serena and Edric, Gendry, Arya, and Robb were left.

They decided to play a few rounds of Trivial Pursuit before going to bed, after a short break. Serena went to the bathroom and Sandor went to the kitchen to get another glass of mulled wine when Edric approached him.

“Sandor, you got a moment?” he asked.

“Sure, everything alright?” Sandor asked.

“Yes, I just need five minutes for me in private?” Edric asked.

“Yes, sure lad.”

Sandor closed the kitchen door and stood behind it, so nobody could enter.

“What can I do for you?” he asked.

Edric got a small box out of his pocket and when he opened it he saw a ring with a diamond in it.

“I want to ask you something, Sandor,” Edric said slightly nervous.

“That’s very nice of you, but I am already happily married,” Sandor said amused. “You should rather put that ring on my daughter’s finger.”

Edric laughed lightly.

“That is what I plan to do, for a long time now,” Edric said. “I know how close you are to Serena. I know it’s an outdated tradition, but I wanted to ask you if you would be fine if I asked Serena for her hand?”

“I know you for many years now, ever since we picked Serena up from your birthday party when she got too drunk. Even back then through her drunken talking, I could hear how smitten she was with you and I must say over the years that I couldn’t think of anybody better to marry my daughter than you. Of course, this is not my decision to make, but if it gives you peace you have my blessing and you can be sure that Sansa would tell you the same.”

“Thank you, Sandor,” Edric said. “I just needed to hear this, because I know Serena wouldn’t agree if her father wouldn’t support it.”

“How long do you have this ring?” Sandor asked.

“I bought it during my time in the navy when we anchored in Volantis for a few days. It looks like the ring my grandmother received from her husband,” Edric explained. “So, I already have it for a few years.”

“When do you intend to ask Serena?”

“I originally intended to ask her during our trip to Braavos with you and Sansa, but now because of the pandemic…,” Edric said. “I asked Serena if she wanted to do a walk through Winterfell castle’s old godswood tomorrow. I want to ask her in front of the famous weirwood.”

“That sounds like a nice place for a proposal,” Sandor said. “I am sure she will agree.”

Sandor held out his hand after Edric put away the ring.

“I am happy for you two, my, hopefully, soon _son_ -in-law,” Sandor said shaking his hand.

“You coming soon? Or what does it take you two so long?” Catelyn asked from the other side of the door.

“Coming, Cat,” Sandor said and they left the kitchen.

“What have you two been up to in there?” Cat asked amused.

“He just needed some fatherly advice,” Sandor said.

They sat down with the others again and played until about 2 am when all of them were yawning the whole time and finally to go to bed as well.

After they had brushed their teeth, Sansa was snuggled up against him under the warm blanket.

“What did Edric want from you earlier?” she asked.

“I can tell you, but you need to promise me that you won’t flip out, okay?”

“Sure,” she said sweetly.

“Edric is going to propose to Serena tomorrow and he asked me for my blessing,” Sandor said.

Sansa’s eyes grew big and she muffled a scream of joy into the pillow.

“My gods, my gods, my gods, how exciting,” Sansa said. “And did you give him your blessing?”

“Of course, I also told him you would be happy as well.”

“Of course, I am. I had a gut feeling he might have wanted to ask him on our trip to Braavos this year if it had not been cancelled.”

“He wanted to, but now he is going to ask her tomorrow on their walk through Winterfell’s godswood in front of the weirwood.”

“That’s nice. I am sure Serena will accept,” Sansa said.

“I think so too,” Sandor said.

“Our little girl…” Sansa said.

“Aye, she grew so quick.”

“But let’s not get too excited until she really is engaged,” she said.

“I know, but I am pretty sure she will agree, but we will see tomorrow.”

***

Both he and Sansa had a hard time to contain their knowledge during breakfast, to not spoil the surprise for Serena, but that eased a little when Serena and Edric went for their walk through Winterfell’s godswood.

The Starks had decided to watch Home Alone on TV, but Sandor couldn’t keep himself from watching his phone for any potential reaction of his daughter.

Sandor slowly started to get nervous when the front door opened and Serena ran into the living room still with her cloak, scarf, and beanie on, removing the glove of her left hand.

“We are engaged!” she squealed with joy and everybody jumped up from their seats excited at the news. Catelyn, Sansa and Robb’s wife, and Bran’s girlfriend were examining the ring Edric had given her.

While the other women were excitedly talking over the ring, Serena’s eyes found him and she gave him the warmest smile that made his heart melt.

His tiny bird was engaged.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like.


End file.
